


In The Court

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald needs love, This is deliberately exaggerated, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Donald falls into the Court Of Lost Things.





	In The Court

Donald was falling. He seemed to be moving insanely fast and yet not at all. What had happened? Why was he falling? Why was he crying? Suddenly he was laying on a mossy forest carpet. Warm, golden light lanced through the emerald green canopy above him. In the distance he heard a babbling brook. It was peaceful, and nothing like the winter swept forest he had been in mere moments ago. He bolted upright, where was he?! He tried to think back on what had happened. He had been on the forest with Della and Uncle Scrooge. They had been looking for a portal to a supposedly mythical realm full of gold and treasure. They had been stumbling through the night time forest when Della had found a ring of mushrooms in the snow. She had asked Uncle Scrooge if he thought that was the portal and how should they test it. He had laughed.

“That's why Donald is here!”

Nothing new there. He was always the test dummy. Even if he begged them to not to make him do something they would just laugh. Oh now he remembers what had happened. Della pushed him in. Weird, usually it was Uncle Scrooge that did that. Oh well. It must have been the portal, because he is not in forest he used to be in and it was summer, not deep winter like it was where he used to be. He stood up and leaned against a tree. They should be here soon. 

“No they won't Lost Child. This is the Court of things and those thrown away by those that do not cherish them. Even from the other Courts.”

Donald jumped away from the tree, casting about for the speaker.

“Who are you?! Show yourself!”

The sunlight brightened until it was almost blinding, then faded. Standing on the clearing with Donald was a strange black and gold feathered peregrine falcon. Her gown flowed around her in pools of rich brown. However the most interesting of her ensemble was the crown on her brow. It seemed cobbled together from parts you would find in the bottom of a bargain bin. But it did not retract from the regal air cloaking her.

“I have shown myself, now you must tell me something. How did you get here?”

Donald did not like the way she said that. Almost as if she already knew how he had gotten here. But nevertheless she seemed to be like the stories Uncle Scrooge had told him of the Fae. Best he answers her. But no names, never names.

“I was pushed.”

“Who pushed you?”

Donald's eyes narrowed in triumph.

“I will tell you if you let me leave.”

The Fae looked, almost intrigued.

“I have a better offer. I will tell you how to leave if you answer this riddle before you walk through the gates.”

Donald thought over the offer hard.

“If I don't answer I can't leave.”

“Is that a question or a statement, Lost Child?”

“Neither. I know of the Fae. Even if I had not heard of this Court before.”

“Indeed. You are very wise. But I shall answer that out of kindness. You may leave even if you don't answer. But I will follow you until I get the answer.”

Donald sighed. He didn't seem to see any clauses or trip ups in the offer.

“I agree to answer your riddle.”

She laughed. It sounded like bells peeling merrily across the sky.

“Tell me true? What do this things have to do with you?  
Broken Heart,  
Stolen Soul,  
And Family Apart,  
Tell me soon,  
Before Mother Moon,  
Seals you with her precious Rune.”

She vanished with the wind, leaving only her voice.

“Take the part through the woods to the garden. From there travel past the plains to the west, then you must battle with the Beast with sword or word. The cave the Beast guards will take you to the Court where the Queen sits. She will let you past the gate for a story or a song.”

Donald gave a nervous laugh as her voice faded as well.

“Hehehehe… That's not ominous at all! So I just gotta…. Wait. What path?”

Suddenly a path appeared at Donald's feet making him jump. 

“Well that answers that. I better get going… and see if I can figure out her riddle while I am at it.”

Donald followed the path. Unaware of the change and choice he will be making much sooner then he knows.


End file.
